Harry Potter and the year of Surprises
by theauthorthatwrites
Summary: Harry has just finished his fifth year. He goes back to the Dursley's and gets a shocking surprise. Fudge's hatred for Harry has gone too far. New powers, animagi, and fluff. H? HrR
1. Stupid, idiotic Fudge

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other franchise relating to Harry Potter. I do this for my own fun, and will not profit materially from this, only mentally.  
  
Harry Potter and the Year of Surprises  
  
A teenager, probably around 16 was pulling weeds in a garden. His dark hair, which now reached his shoulders, obscured his face. He was extremely thin, but was rather tall. Standing at about six feet tall, he dwarved the older lady that was observing him with scrutiny.  
"Boy! You missed that weed!" she would yell, and he would crawl over to where she would look, and pull that weed out. After about two hours of pulling weeds in the blistering sun, he entered his relations house.  
You see, this boy was Harry Potter. He was a wizard, and not a normal one at that. He had lost his parents to the most evil Dark Lord in all of time, and Harry was either destined to kill him, or be killed by him. His only souvenir of his parent's death was his scar. His lightning-bolt shaped scar was inflicted by Voldemort after surviving the impossible. Currently, he was with his Aunt and Uncle, who both hated him. The only reason that he continued to stay there was because Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, told him that that was where he would be safest. As long as Harry was in a blood-relative's care, he would be safe.  
As Harry entered the house, he spotted the overly large Dudley Dursley. He was sitting at the dinner table, begging Uncle Vernon for more food. You see, Dudley had the approximate mass of a whale, and that didn't bode well with the school nurse at Dudley's school. She had insisted he be put on a diet. And everyone in the Dursley household went with the diet. But it was worse for Harry, since his Aunt had refused to believe that Harry was thinner than his 500 lbs. cousin. It would be grapefruit in the morning, water for lunch, and grapefruit for dinner.  
Last year, Harry had survived this diet by having his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger send food to him. However, this summer, Harry had not received one letter from either of his friends, or anyone else for that matter. Harry's own owl, used to send letter's in the wizarding world, was confiscated by his Uncle Vernon at the beginning of summer.  
Harry however skinny he might be though, had been gaining muscle mass somehow. He definitely wasn't a bodybuilder, but he had some muscle definition. It had appeared a week after he had come back to the Dursley's after his fifth year in school. It hadn't went away no matter how much he wasn't fed, and it appeared to become more defined anyways. Harry attributed his new muscles with all of the hard work he was doing for his family.  
Harry walked up the stairs, and went in his room. He closed the door, and lay on his bed. His thoughts, however much he tried to distract himself, always managed to lay on his godfather's death. In his fifth year, he had indirectly killed his godfather. It plagued Harry in his dreams, which showed through the black circles around his eyes. He would wake up, sweat glistening all over his body, hardly able to remember the dream that had scared him so.  
Slowly, Harry drifted to sleep. His final thought before he was taken under was that his birthday was tomorrow. 'Not that the Dursley's would do anything about it...' thought Harry despairingly.  
  
Harry awoke from his nightmare scared out of his mind. All he could remember was that Sirius, his godfather, was angry at Harry for letting him die. Tears formed in Harry's eyes, but he blinked them away before they could show in the moonlight.  
Clearing his mind of all thoughts, he practiced his Occlumency. Occlumency was the art of concealing one's mind from outside sources. It also helped that it calmed Harry greatly. Along with Occlumency though, Harry had been learning quite a bit of Legilimency. Legilimency was the art of reading someone's mind. He practiced it daily on his family, and they never had any clue. He was getting quite good at both.  
He pulled out a loose floorboard and pulled out a few thick books. Before he had left Hogwarts, he had appropriated a few books from the library. He had been studying them, and was eager to try what he now knew. He knew what every charm, curse, hex, and counter-curse in all of his books, and even a few books that were not currently in his possession. You see, after being revealed to be the downfall or the supreme savior of the wizarding world, he had been reading, alot.  
He opened the books, and scanned a few pages before he put them back. There wasn't anything in there he didn't know. Growing bored very quickly, he practiced his physical fighting techniques. After seeing that physical aptitude would help in a wizarding duel, he had been running around his block more, and had been doing so many muscle exercises, that he was seeing results after only a week. He had grown more fast, and quite a bit stronger.  
His concentration broke, however, as he remembered that it was his birthday. He was sixteen. So where were the owls? Harry knew that his friends had always remembered his birthday, and always gave him at least a letter. After calming his mind from the anger that had started to form, he 'spread his awareness'. It was a surprisingly difficult thing to do, as this form of Legilimency did, as some would describe, a 'search' of the planet. Harry knew that it was one of the most advanced forms of Legilimency, and that even Voldemort probably couldn't do it. Feeling rather proud of himself, he pulled himself into the 'vision'.  
His searching ability allowed himself to 'see' the answer to a particular question. It would manifest itself as a presence. He wouldn't see it with his eyes, or hear it with his ears, or anything else like that. It would recreate the presence generated by such a subject. The feeling of happiness and old-age that came would leave Harry with no doubt on who had either blocked, or intercepted all of his letters. His mentor, Albus Dumbledore, had been stopping Harry from receiving his letters.  
Anger as such Harry had only experienced once flew through him. The only time he had ever been so angry was when Bellatrix Lestrange had blasted Sirius into the veil, which had killed Sirius. This was interrupted by the tapping noise against his window. Before he could properly think, he sharply gazed at the window and extended a hand. Snapping his fingers, the window shattered into tiny fragments. The owl zoomed in, dropped the letter, and sped off into the night, terrified. Harry gazed at his hand, his anger momentarily dissappating. Had he just done wandless magic?  
He set aside that thought as he noticed the letter on his bed. It had Harry's name on it, and as Harry flipped it over, he noted that it had the Hogwarts crest on it. He opened it, and pulled out the letter.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Your O.W.L. results have been posted in this letter. They are:  
  
Charms: O  
Transfiguration: O  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: O  
Potions: O  
Astronomy: A  
Divination: D  
History of Magic: EE  
Herbology: EE  
Care of Magical Creatures: O  
  
O: Outstanding 2 O.W.L.'s  
EE: Exceeds Expecations 2 O.W.L.'s  
A: Acceptable 1 O.W.L.  
P: Poor 1 O.W.L.  
D: Dreadful 0 O.W.L  
  
Total: 15 O.W.L's  
  
It has come to our attention that when you were doing your Astronomy tests, were extenuating circumstances, and everyone was given an A.  
  
At this, Harry stopped reading and almost hugged the letter in joy. 'Fifteen O.W.L.'s! Hermione's going to kill me! Ron will probably be really excited. I wonder what he got. I already know that Hermione got all O's...' He started to read the second letter that had been delivered by the owl. On it, it noted that the owl had been intercepted and had been given an extra letter. It was closed with the Minster's seal, so he read it. As he read, his face paled to the unhealthy point. When he finished, he was so angry that gold lightning bolts of magical energy were zinging their way around his body. Feeling that he should exert some more wandless magic since he hadn't gotten a letter the first time, he summoned all of his belongings to him. After setting Hedwig out of her cage and telling her to go to the Burrow, he did something he had never done before. He apparated away.  
The Dursley's all packed into Harry's room moments later. They saw that it was bare. The noise and the objects floating quickly to his room had scared them, and he was going to get it. However, after noting that the room was empty, they saw the letter that Harry had read. Vernon Dursley picked it up and read it. Chuckling, he passed it to his wife, who started chuckling also. In a few moments, they were laughing outright.  
  
Mr. Potter,  
  
After all of the danger you have been subjected to, I have decided to have you remain in the Dursley residence rather than rejoin the wizarding world at this point. It would be safer for you. Also, you may have noticed that you have not had any owls delivering mail to you. This is because I have stopped them. They may have harmful materials, and those materials should never come into contact with you.  
  
You will have no contact with the wizarding world, and it shall remain that way until the situation has been deemed non-hazardous to you. Have a good day.  
  
The Minister of Magic,  
Cornelius E. Fudge  
Order of Merlin: First Class  
  
(A/N) I will update again soon. I beg all of you to hit that 'go' button down there and review. You see, I relay my next chapter faster the more reviews I get. It's a give and give relationship. The more you guys give, the more I give. Thanks for reading so far. I will have the next chapter posted within the next two days or so. Hopefully. Depending on reviews. 


	2. What are you doing here?

Harry Potter and the Year of Surprises  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry found himself just outside of Hogsmeade. 'Great,' thought Harry, 'I've just illegally apparated, defied the Decree of Underage magic, and I am pratically at the doorstep of Hogwarts. Oh well, I might as well have a chat with my esteemed Headmaster.'  
Harry walked at a brisk pace towards the castle he could see in the distance. In about an hour, he reached the main entrance to Hogwarts, cold, tired, and hungry. He knocked and waited for a few moments. Slowly the door cracked open.  
"Who are you, and what is your business?" asked the harsh voice that could belong to only one person.  
"Professor Snape!" exclaimed Harry, who was beginning to regret the fact that he had come to Hogwarts.  
"No, I believe that's my name. However, only one person could be stupid enough to come to school this early. Surely even you noticed that the train wasn't there, Potter?" sneered Snape.  
"Professor, I need to see the Headmaster! It's very important." said Harry.  
"The Headmaster is currently busy. I suggest you go home." Snape had almost closed the massive doors, when Harry put his foot between them.  
"I won't be going anywhere until I've spoken to Professor Dumbledore. I have just broken two laws, and I live hundreds of miles away. I'm not about to go home until I can clear a few things up." Harry said resolutely.  
"Very well. I shall allow you in." Snape opened the doors and allowed Harry to step inside. When he was in, Snape closed the doors. He immediately pulled out his wand and aimed it at Harry.  
"Professor? What's going-"  
"Shut up! Who are you? Why did Voldemort send you?" interrogated Snape.  
"Professor, this is ridiculous. I am Harry Potter and Voldemort did not send me."  
"Then tell me something that only Potter would know."  
Harry thought for a moment, then remembered the incident with Snape's Pensieve. "I was in your Pensieve on accident and I saw-"  
"Fine! You're Potter. Just don't repeat what you saw, remember that." Snape ambled down the hall and turned towards Harry. "Are you coming, or just going to gawp there like a goldfish?"  
Harry immediately closed his mouth and followed Snape.  
  
Harry and Snape stopped outside of the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office. "Skiving Snackboxes." The gargoyle lept aside and the two of them went up the stairs. Snape opened the door and swept in, while Harry ambled in feeling very self-concious all of a sudden.  
"Headmaster, apparently Mr. Potter here considers himself above rules. He is here to see you." Snape looked at Harry loathingly, but now Harry could almost see fear behind his eyes. However, before he could explore Snape's mind, Dumbledore drew his attention.  
Looking older than ever, Harry could sense that the old man was very weary, and could do with a good night's sleep. "Harry, what are you doing here?" And so, Harry revealed everything to the Headmaster, everything, including his Legilimency.  
"Ah, now I know why..." said Dumbledore thoughtfully.  
Harry looked at him, confused. "Why what sir? You've been blocking my letters, and I've been seperated from the wizarding world! What more do you know that I don't?" asked Harry accusingly.  
"Harry, I thought that it was unusual for your friends to send no letters. You see, I haven't blocked any letters from them. I haven't blocked any of those letters, and it was unusual for your friends to send no letters, especially on your birthday. I believe that the minister is trying to eliminate you as opposition." At Harry's confused look, he explained. "You see, after Voldemort was revealed, you and I have gained even more popularity than before. I believe that he thinks that we are a threat to his power."  
Harry thought for a moment, then nodded. It was something that the minister would do. After noticing his thoughtful look, Dumbledore spoke again. "Harry, I had sent you a letter saying that if you didn't reply, that I would block your mail from outside sources for you. Naturally, if the minister is confiscating all your letters, how could I get a reply? I suppose that since he needed a way to sneak a letter to you, he would have to attach a letter to one I sent so that I wouldn't see it.  
"However, I shall see to it that you are pardoned for your accidental magic, and that you shall have accommodations in Hogwarts. Fudge can't touch you here." Harry looked relieved, so he continued. "A week before school starts, I shall allow you to meet your friends in Diagon Ally. Now, I think that Severus can show you your Common Room."  
Harry knew that was a dismissal, but he wasn't done. "Headmaster, can I go to Diagon Ally before I get my school supplies? There are a few things I wouldn't mind buying..." asked Harry.  
It appeared that Dumbledore didn't like the idea, and was wondering why. Suddenly, he could feel Dumbledore searching his mind for the answer. Apparently Harry tried a little too hard to get Dumbledore out. To Snape it must have appeared that Harry had blasted him across the room. Harry barely managed to get a shield up before Snape started to curse him. His shield was getting hammered, and Harry didn't know how long he could keep it up.  
"SEVERUS!" yelled a commanding voice. Snape stopped firing curses at Harry immediately, but Harry kept his shield up, since there was no way that he would take any chances with Snape still here.  
Dumbledore stood up, and dusted himself off. Shaking his head, he started to chuckle. "I see that Harry has been practicing his Occlumency." Snape looked at Dumbledore like he was mad, then swung his gaze back at Harry, who had finally lowered his shield.  
Harry looked at his feet sheepishly. "Yeah, I've been practicing every night. Just like you asked..."  
Dumbledore looked at Harry thoughtfully again, but this time he didn't probe into his thoughts. "Yes, Harry you can go to Diagon Ally. I will allow you to go with Hagrid, since he has to go anyway."  
Harry looked relieved. "Thank you sir. I'll go to my Common Room. I'll get the password from the Fat Lady using Legilimency. It should give me more practice." Harry walked out of the office and took off towards his common room.  
  
***Back in Dumbledore's office***  
  
"Harry has gotten far more powerful, wouldn't you say Severus?" asked Dumbledore, chuckling.  
"Yes, the boy has been practicing. He would have to, in order to block all of those dark curses I threw at him when I thought he..." replied Snape, ruefully.  
"Yes, I think that he will definitely have a chance at fulfilling his destiny." Dumbledore looked sternly at Snape over the top of his glasses. "And I want no mistreatment to Harry in your potions class with him. You have done enough over the years. It's about time you began to respect him openly, instead of just secretly. It would mean a lot to his self-esteem."  
Snape looked like he had swallowed a Killing Curse. "Yes, sir."  
  
***With Hagrid in Diagon Ally***  
  
"So, what do you need in Diagon Ally Hagrid?" asked Harry, as he looked down the ally.  
Hagrid looked taken aback, but answered, "I don't need nothing from Diagon Ally, Harry. I need some...er...materials for Professor Dumbledore down Knockturn Ally." At Harry's inquisitive look, Hagrid started again. "Ah, no, I will not be tellin' ya Professor Dumbledore's business. Just you get your stuff and we'll be out of here, right quick." said Hagrid, speeding up his pace so that Harry had to run to keep up.  
After warning Harry to stay in Diagon Ally, Hagrid made his way down Knockturn Ally. Harry stopped watching Hagrid's retreating figure, and made his way to Gringotts. After retrieving a large sack of galleons, he made his way to Flourish and Blotts. Harry wandered to nearly every section of the bookstore, and bought many things that caught his eye. When he made his way up front to pay, the lady looked at him incredulously. "Young man, there must be some mistake. There is no way you could pay for all of this. This is about 100 galleons worth of books! There is no way you could afford that, let alone perform some of the spells in these books."  
After letting the lady wear herself out, Harry merely put his sack of galleons on the counter. "Will this cover the expenses?" The lady looked at him speculatively, and Harry had a sudden inspiration. Lifting the hair out of the way of his scar, the lady gasped.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. Potter. I didn't recognize you." The lady rang up the price, and Harry paid. He went outside of the store, and waited for about five minutes on a bench; the spot where he and Hagrid had agreed to meet at. Starting to worry, Harry began to wonder if he should go down Knockturn Ally and look for Hagrid. After another five minutes had passed, that was exactly what Harry decided to do.  
Harry stepped down the shady ally, and kept careful watch on every witch, wizard, and...well, everything that was there anyway. However, out of the corner of Harry's eye, he spotted an old bookstore. Letting his curiousity overcome him for a moment, Harry stepped inside and browsed the books. One in particular caught his eye especially, and he briskly walked up to the counter.  
The person who was managing the sales was obviously a dark wizard. Looking the epitomy of evil, the man was missing an eye, and all two of his teeth were a yellow-blackish color. Harry put the book on the counter and one of the cashiers gnarled hands pulled it toward him to read the title. His one eye opened, and he looked at Harry. No words were spoken throughout the whole transaction; Harry merely lifted his sack of money on the table and put the book in his bag. On his way out, the wretched man spoke.  
"Son, I'd be careful if I was you. Seeing as how the Dark Lord's back, I am going to give you this as well." Harry turned around and another book was put into his hands. Harry looked at it, then looked at the shopkeeper, surprised. "Yes, I was a dark wizard. However, it is too late for me to change my public appearance. To the public, I must act this way. Otherwise, my previous Master may..." He shivered slightly. "Anyway, if anyone can take out the Dark Lord, it's you." Harry nodded his head, not really understanding.  
Harry made his way out of the shop, and set off to find Hagrid again. After a few minutes, he managed to locate him outside one of the stores. Harry approached Hagrid and tugged on his robes. Hagrid looked down, and stared, surprised. Sensing his opportunity to get through this without getting in trouble, Harry explained, only lying a little.  
"I was wondering why you were taking so long." That one sentence, and Hagrid's look at his watch, and all suspicions were vanished.  
"I'm sorry Harry. I forgot that I was supposed ter meet yer. I was a little caught up in something." Hagrid's gaze became fixed on the dragon egg in the window.  
  
***Back at Hogwarts***  
  
When Harry finally got back to Hogwarts, he raced up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Once there, he dumped his bag on the main table, in front of the fire. He looked over his books once more. He had bought:  
  
The Best Guide to Transfiguration, by Rowena Ravenclaw  
  
Charms for Every Possible Situation, by Helga Hufflepuff  
  
Potions to Impress Everyone, Including Your Potions Master, by Salazar Slytherin  
  
The Book of Every Magical Creature, by The Hogwarts Founders  
  
Animagi, and How to Easily Become One, by Rowena Ravenclaw  
  
Defense of Your Life, by Albus Dumbledore  
  
When Harry had finished looking over those books, he realized he hadn't looked at the book he had bought in Knockturn Ally. It was:  
  
Every Spell for Every Situation, by Merlin  
  
Harry stared at the author for a minute, but then thought better of it. Of course he would have written a few books. He was probably the brightest and most powerful wizard in wizarding history! Harry put the book on top of his other books, when the book that the shopkeeper had given him had popped out.  
  
Changing Accidental Magic to Wandless Magic, by Merlin  
  
Harry gawked at the book, and quickly opened it and started reading from the beginning:  
  
'Changing accidental-magic to wandless-magic is incredibly complex to some, yet very simple to others. Like the Patronus charm, you need to focus on an emotion when trying to perform the spell wandlessly. However, unlike the Patronus charm, you do not need to run off of a happy emotion. You can think of any emotion, whereas the more powerful the emotion, the more powerful the effect. Only some people can perform wandless-magic. In order to test yourself, you must raise your wand into the air, and say the words, 'Revealium Magicos',. If it glows any of the three colors, you can do wandless-magic. If it glows green, you also have the ability to communicate using any language. If it glows red, you are a Seer. If it glows blue, you have magical photographic memory; you can, at will, recall anything in your memory. My wand (me, Merlin) glowed white. That indicated that I had all three abilities.  
You may find that learning spells wandlessly is easier than with a wand. This is because a wand is a channel for uncontrolled magic in a being. That is why there are specific wands to specific people. The more attuned your wand is, the more magic that can be channeled through. This accounts for why wandless-magic is far more powerful than regular magic. You don't channel the magic when using wandless-magic. You take some of the magic in you, and shape it to your will. A wand, on the other hand, has to channel your magic. Through channeling the magic, however, some of the magic is lost, or blocked because it may be too much magic for the wand to handle. You may also find that when you learn a spell wandlessly, you can perform it with a wand. This is because...  
  
He stopped reading and thought for a moment. A maniacal grin, reminiscent of the Weasley twins, crossed his face. This year was going to be fun.  
  
(A/N) My thanks to all of you who reviewed. Reviews are my fuel for the next chapter. I look forward to hearing from you all. My goal for this story is to have 100+ reviews. You all make that possible, as that is not in my hands. 


End file.
